Alexander Cronos
'First Name' ' Alexander' 'Last Name' Cronos 'IMVU Name' LaxusDreyar 'Nicknames' Number One 'Age' 25 yrs old 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'1 'Weight' 245lbs with Automail Arm 'Blood type' A 'Behaviour/Personality' Apperance ( A vague or specific description of your characters looks. ) 'Clan & Rank' Sergeant of the Soaring Eagle Division in Goliath 'What district do you live in?' Goliath HQ in District 1 ' 'Relationship Single 'Occupation' Works as a Marine in the Goliath Organization Adamantium Arm After an accident on a mission with Goliath, Alexander Cronos because a famous Marine amungst his higher ups. During a mission his team had become ambushed and were being taken out by advanced weapon fire. One thing led to another and a RPG explosion took Alexander's left arm. After losing his arm in battle, Alexander continued to fight and he solo'd the entire ambushing team that attacked his squad. Even after overcoming that first obstacle, he went on to continue and complete the mission. Once he returned home he personally met with Deucalion Yun. Duke gave this young Marine one of Donnie Yun's old Automail arms. Linked directly to the nervous system, an automail prosthesis does not usually require an external energy source, and can be moved at will like a natural appendage, taking electrical pulses from the nerves to power and regulate the various electric motors and pneumatic actuators inside. Automail limbs are generally made with a full steel skeletal frame layered with steel armor-plating to protect the various wires and intricate machinery inside; however, contemporary technological advancements have allowed certain automails to be comprised of other materials such as carbon fiber, fiberglass, chrome, copper-nickel and aluminum alloys, so as to be less cumbersome and more durable than steel in abnormal conditions. This arm is made out of a specially made Proto-Adamantium. Even to Duke and Alexander they believe the metal in the automail is Vibranium. But little do they know that Donnie Yun's arms were made out of the purest form of Adamantium in this world. The arm houses different sensors which allow him to pass through security such as metal detectors without setting them off. It can also shield other metallic objects from detection such as firearms and knives. His arm's reaction time is greater than that of any superhuman before him. The arm grants him superhuman strength with his left arm, making him lift tons. This arm had been created by Wrath back in his golden days of being the best automail mechanic in the world. Beause of his expertice within the Automail industry, he had created a system that no longer caries the weath flaw. Wrath created an exhaust system within the arm which works in both cold and hot weather. If in the cold, the exhaust system heats the arm from within to make sure that Alexander's automail is not effected. And vise versa, while in the extreme heat the exhaust will lower the arms temperature to make sure the metal does not fail. Weapons inside of the automail are somewhat nonexistent. Perks ' The Perfect Soldier: '''Alexander from birth was raised to become a warrior and soldier. Over the years, Alexander has gained what people like to call "The Peak Human Condition." His body is at the maximum a human can reach, doing things that almost seem superhuman. The user's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, the user's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree. Peak-humans are superior over Olympic-Level athletes and normal members of their species. They're strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden/thin metal door, break thin steel bars with their bare hands, fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, they can exert themselves to peak capacity; therefore, eliminating build-up fatigue chemicals, producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant yards; reflexive enough to quickly dodge incoming attacks and react better to fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of living longer than the average-person, durable enough to withstand normal and superhuman physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans, they can heal themselves in short-periods of time, flexible enough to co-ordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. Users are able to completely use every muscle in their body while under normal conditions most humans use only 30 percent. Even chimps can be 4 times stronger than the average human because they can use every muscle in the body. This is because their body structure allows them to do so. The possessor of this skill is capable of performing the art of assassination better than the average killer, they are able to dispatch their victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. The user is able to become unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with their own individual methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in their use of weaponry. With this ability the user is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once they understand their enemies strategy, they are able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. While some users of this method do not use it as part of their primary fighting style, it is helpful in emergencies against difficult opponents where ordinary methods will not work against them. User with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, they can hit bulls-eyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that they should not understand comes naturally to them. The user possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling them to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. Their abilities in all manners of stealth are so refined they appear as mere illusions to those who have been lucky to spot the user. The users of this ability can move throughout even the most guarded of areas and act in true discretion. The user can’t be tracked down, all the traces of their passing disappear or are ignored: fallen hair, blood, skin particles, etc. will dissipate into dust and no scent is given off. They do leave behind a trace such as broken sticks or disturbed leaves, but to the less observant eye, it would only be said to be wild animals. Highly advanced users may not leave electronic trace either, and be unable to find through a computer. Advanced, if not legendary, users are capable of evading any and every known possible ways to track or discover a person. The user possesses extraordinary talent and instinct in/for hunting all things. They can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them and finally kill or capture their prey. The user has an encyclopedic knowledge in hand-to-hand fighting styles; therefore understanding and analyzing opponents style of combat and flaws in the opponent's attack and defense. He can also use attacks that can automatically knock down the opponent or use the strength of the opponent to his favor. The user has a vast knowledge of the opponent's body and their limitations, have an incredible perception of opponents and the users surrounding areas using it to his or her advantage, and can copy or mix several types of martial arts and movements and understand how a special attack works in matter of minutes. This power can be enhanced by the users experience and improvement of skill. Masters of this abilities can counter or detect flaws on opponents Special Attacks. The user can use this ability to interpret and predict enemy attacks and react to the incoming attack. If strong of physique or having aware senses, they can brush off the incoming attack or avoid it even if the attack is coming from behind. If they possess defensive powers and the attack is coming from behind, the defense power can activate on its own to block the attack. The user possesses extraordinary reflexes that are entirely involuntary. Due to this the user's immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of for just defensive purposes. Because the user's body moves without the use of their brain the user is free to strategize and, with the correct judgment, can dodge a wider variety of attacks, even in a weakened condition. Since the user's body moves on reflex and not reaction, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against the user. The user can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their well-being, acute danger, potential immediate danger, evade danger, and impending danger. The intuition usually regards themselves, but may include their surroundings (a distant car-wreck). The user can create strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent seeming like the user can see into the future.The user is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect.E.g Strategic games. Most of the users of this ability are very analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemies moves. The user is able to become stronger in a field of battle. Due to numerous battles and wars being fought in said fields, all the energy, hatred, aggression, and experience from all the fights before strengthens the combatants, allowing them to fight on equal or superior grounds with their opponents. Each battle fought strengthens the user physically, mentally and tactically, slowly turning them into a One-Man Army. The user is able to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. They are a capable warrior on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse that pars with the skill of more experienced fighters. This ability can manifest into various ways but is usually the result of extreme martial skill. Users of this ability are as deadly at long-range combat as they are in close quarter. The user has the ability to solve, measure, and calculate problems through numbers without using mathematical operations, but through pure intuition. They can tell how many bullets there is inside a gun and how many have been shot, the measurements of areas or coordinates without having data of it or any information. They can use this to solve problems, puzzles or riddles and can enhance one's accuracy to be precise and always hit the target. The user is able to deal attacks to the weak points in their enemy dealing double the damage or causing very lethal pain or fatal wounds. Highly advanced users can take down their opponent in one attack. The user is immune to some, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, etc. The activity in the user’s brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved. The user's needs only to aim for an instant before they can precisely hit a target with a weapon or a blow. Can even allow one to judge extremely long and great distances amazingly accurately, so one can gauge the strength needed to launch a projectile, in order to hit a target accurately. Can also be resistant to perception-distorting abilities such as Illumination Emission. If a target is moving the user can calculate the best method to hit the target. Visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation to not hinder their ability to get an accurate bead on their target, and their intense focus on whatever they're shooting at allows them to shut out outside distractions. Can also drop objects on targets precisely. The user's of this ability are also able to compensate for environmental factors that would normally throw off their aim like wind, air resistance, gravity, and radiant heat (which distorts the image of the target). They do this by aiming slightly to the side and above of their target, so that upon launching their chosen projectile, the environmental factors they calculated and compensated for will direct the projectile back onto its intended target. Modern military snipers are trained to be able to do this. It is even possible for someone to make a weapon out of almost anything in their environment by simply throwing it, such as rocks and pebbles, pens, paper, playing cards, toothpicks, tools, food, broken glass, bottle caps, and even in the most desperate cases, one can turn their own teeth or even feces into a weapon. In the most extreme cases one can take items like these and do inhumanly possible things. Examples including spitting their own tooth into someones skull, throwing a playing card or piece of paper through the jugular, throw a tooth pick one hundred feet and through a window to kill. 'Fighting Style' ' Wing Chun:' (Chinese: 詠春; pinyin: yǒng chūn; Cantonese Yale: wihng chēun; literally "spring chant"), also romanised as Ving Tsun or Wing Tsun, (and sometimes substituted with the characters 永春 "eternal springtime"4); is a concept-based Chinese martial art and form of self-defense utilising both striking and grappling while specialising in real world, close-range combat. '''Kick Boxing:'Kickboxing (in Japanese キックボクシング kikkubokushingu) is a group of martial arts and stand-up combat sports based on kicking and punching, historically developed from karate, Muay Thai and Western boxing.12 Kickboxing is practiced for self-defense, general fitness, or as a contact sport. The term kickboxing (キックボクシング) itself was introduced in the 1960s as a Japanese anglicism by Japanese boxing promoter Osamu Noguchi for a hybrid martial art combining Muay Thai and karate which he had introduced in 1958. The term was later also adopted by the American variant. Since there has been a lot of cross-fertilization between these styles, with many practitioners training or competing under the rules of more than one style, the history of the individual styles cannot be seen in isolation from one another. Jiu Jitsu:'Brazilian jiu-jitsu (/dʒuːˈdʒɪtsuː/; Portuguese: ˈʒitsu, ˈʒitsu, dʒiˈtsu) (BJJ) is a martial art, combat sport, and a self defense system that focuses on grappling and especially ground fighting. Brazilian jiu-jitsu was formed from early 20th century Kodokan Judo ground fighting (Ne-Waza) fundamentals that were taught to, Luiz França and Carlos Gracie by master Mitsuyo Maeda. Brazilian jiu-jitsu eventually came to be its own art through the experimentations, practices, and adaptation from the Judo knowledge of Carlos and Hélio Gracie, who then passed their knowledge on to their extended family. BJJ promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using leverage and proper technique, taking the fight to the ground – most notably by applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport grappling tournaments (gi and no-gi) and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense.4 Sparring (commonly referred to as "rolling") and live drilling play a major role in training, and a premium is placed on performance, especially in competition, in relation to progress and ascension through its ranking system. ' Judo:'Judo (柔道 jūdō?, meaning "gentle way") is a modern martial art, combat and Olympic sport created in Japan in 1882 by Jigoro Kano (嘉納治五郎). Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. Strikes and thrusts by hands and feet as well as weapons defenses are a part of judo, but only in pre-arranged forms (kata, 型) and are not allowed in judo competition or free practice (randori, 乱取り). A judo practitioner is called a judoka. '''Wrestling:'Wrestling is a combat sport involving grappling type techniques such as clinch fighting, throws and takedowns, joint locks, pins and other grappling holds. A wrestling bout is a physical competition, between two (occasionally more) competitors or sparring partners, who attempt to gain and maintain a superior position. There are a wide range of styles with varying rules with both traditional historic and modern styles. Wrestling techniques have been incorporated into other martial arts as well as military hand-to-hand combat systems. '''Weapon of Choice Alexander's weapon of choice has to do with what is issued to him for his missions. He lives and breathes the Goliath weaponry and armor. Allies/Enemies Allies: GOLIATH Enemies: 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGNPC